Journey to the earth country
by Rangen
Summary: A mission for naruto, kiba, and hinata that turns out to be a little more than was expected.And things between naruto and hinata might change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Naruto" Tsunade said when Naruto came into the Hokage's Office.

"What was it that u called me here for that was so urgent granny Tsunade." Naruto said yawning since it was still before dawn had came.

"What I called you for Naruto is that there is a mission that I need you and a hand full of people to go on. This mission is considered B- rank… but I believe you are best to go on this mission as well."

"Heh, so you finally appreciated my skills as a ninja eh granny Tsunade" Naruto said with cockiness and was scratching his head.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Tsunade shouted. "There aren't any jounin available for the mission and since the how devastating the attack that orochimaru did last year I'm not taking my chances. Now you can refu…"

"I wouldn't refuse a B- ranked mission. A ninja must always face his challenges head on." Naruto said in his cocky voice again. "Now when do I start this mission?" Naruto asked.

"Whoever said you were going to do this mission alone Naruto?" Tsunade said with a grin on her face. "There is no was I would send you on a mission by yourself. The other person that is assigned along this mission should be here shortly."

"Well who is it Tsunade?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You will see when they get here." Tsunade said.

"Well could you at least tell me what the mission is about?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You will have to wait till your comrade get here." Tsunade said.

"Arrrg fine!" Naruto said as he waited impatiently for the person to get here. He really wanted to know what this B- ranked mission was about and probably would of kept annoying tsunade until she actually told him but he decided to wait instead.

About 20 minutes later…

Hinata had walked through the door opening it to see Naruto and Tsunade in the room already. "You… wanted to see me lady Tsunade" Hinata said as she was standing at the door.

"Yes come in Hinata you will be joining Naruto on a mission." Tsunade said to Hinata.

Hinata came into the office and was next to Naruto. "So what is the mission about lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Alright seeing as you both are here. There wasn't much briefing on the mission. Only that you were to report to a small town called "Namera" that is located in the Earth country." Tsunade said. "This is a small town a ways distance from the heart of the Earth country. Actually it is 1 days travel away from west of the heart of country. I expect you two to be ready by tomorrow. This will take some time for this mission to be completed so pack your things for a long journey and be prepared to depart tomorrow."

"Hai, lady Tsunade." Hinata said

"Alright granny Tsunade." Naruto said "It seems like we are going to be working together Hinata for a while Hinata." Naruto said as he put his arm around her as a friend would.

Hinata's face then blushed red and she fainted and Naruto stumbled because of Hinata fainting.

"Is she alright!?" Tsunade asked Naruto who was still stunned.

"How the heck should I know? You are the medical nin why don't you check." Naruto said to Tsunade.

Tsunade hit Naruto on the head in shouted. "Don't you know how to see if someone is okay!?!" Tsunade had gotten really annoyed at the stupidity that naruto had just showed.

Then shizune walked in just in time to see Tsunade hit Naruto on the head and said. "I don't think this is a good time." Then left back out the office.

"Shizune!!!" Tsunade yelled for her to get back in the office. "You obviously came here for something now what was it?"

Shizune scrambled back into the office when she hears Tsunade scream her name. "Yes Tsunade these were the files that you requested."

"Alright" Tsunade said as she took the papers from shizune. Then laid the papers on her desk.

About 5 minutes later Hinata woke up.

"Where am I?" Hinata said.

"You're still in my office." Tsunade said.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"You fainted." Tsunade said. "Naruto has already left to go gather his things for the mission. I suggest you do the same thing. "

"Hai" Hinata said as she was leaving the office.

"Oh and before I forget Hinata." Tsunade said. "Like I told Naruto this mission is to be kept secret from everyone and just tell them that you are going on a long journey.

"Hai" Hinata said and walked out.

"Ok now to look at the files that we have on this village called Namera." Tsunade said as she started looking at the 10 large books that they had on the Earth Country "Hmm namera... namera... namera..." Tsunade continued to say over and over while she was looking throught the books to find something on the town namera.

She continued to look for about 5 hours. then after that shizune came in.

"Lady Tsunade you have been looking through those books for hours now are you even sure you could find the town in those books?"

"There has to be at least something about namera to come up even once shizune." Tsunade said.

"But still the mission briefing did say the town was small. Maybe its not really noticed that much."

"Still but if it is a town there has to be something on it.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was packing his back earger to go on his new mission. ' there is something strange about this mission though.' naruto started to think. 'if it is a B- ranked mission then why aren't there more people going. Not that it matters to me but to think they are only sending me and hinata. It sounds actually to unreal to be true. ' Naruto continued to think. "Well no reason to ponder on it . " Naruto said as he continued packing all of his gear.

Elsewhere...

Hinata was walking home from the hokage's office not paying attention where she was going. "i'm going on a mission with naruto kun. what should i do? how will this mission turn out?" Hinata was saying low to herself.

"Hey akamaru try to keep up." Kiba was saying to akamaru with his head turned from where he was looking.

Hinata looked just when kiba had ran her over without noticing.

"Hey hinata. Are you alright?'' Kiba asked hinata knelt down next to her. "Sorry about that i wasn't paying attention where i was going." Kiba said.

"Its no problem kiba" Hinata said getting up from where she had fallen.

"So what is up with you hinata? You would of moved out the way if u saw i wasn't paying attention to where i was going." Kiba asked hinata.

"Its nothing much." Hinata said to kiba. "I had just recived a mission and i am supposed to leave tommorow."

"Oh is that so. then what is the problem then? Why would you be so down about that.?" Kiba asked wanted to know what was wrong.

"Its nothing kiba. really." Hinata said. "I will see you later kiba i have to go get ready for the mission. See ya kiba'' hinata said as she walked off.

"Hmm something doesn't seem right." Kiba said to himself. " comeon akamaru i'm going to go visit the hokage to see what this is all about." Kiba said to akamaru as they started towards tsunade's office.

Kiba walked into the office with akamaru behind him.

"Hello kiba is there something i can help you with?" Tsunade asked kiba.

"Yea there is. Do you know what is wrong with hinata? She seemed like the mission that you gave her put her in deep thought." Kiba asked. "And also i haven't had a mission in a while so do you mind if i go with them."

Tsunade thought about it for a while then said. "I don't know what would be wrong with hinata. And if you want to go that is fine. I didn't really know who to put as the 3rd member of the team so i was going to originally let those two go alone but, go on ahead kiba." Tsunade said.

"Thank you lady hokage." Kiba said walking out.

**And that ends chapter 1. Well that was fun since this is being my first story I ever put on here. Not the first I've written a story though. Well I'd like to hear your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hmm its dawn and I'm ready to start the mission." Naruto said as he had grabbed his stuff and was about to head out the door. Then he heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that possibly be?' Naruto thought to himself as he went and opened it.

"Naruto kun, are you ready?" Hinata said

"Yea was just about to head out the door myself." Naruto said. "So, are ready to start the mission?"

Hinata nodded as they started off towards the gate when they got there they saw kiba and akamaru.

Naruto saw him and said. "Hey kiba what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you two to show up?" Kiba said. "I'm going on the mission along with you." Kiba also said to make sure there wasn't a question about that.

"But are u even able to kiba kun?" Hinata asked kiba.

"I wouldn't have said I was coming if I wasn't able to Hinata I wouldn't be here." Kiba said to make a point.

"Ok then u two ready?" Naruto asked both of them.

Hinata nodded

"Yea." Kiba said. And akamaru barked as a sign of yea.

They headed out of the village and started walking for a while.

"You guys know its going to take us a day or two to get to the earth country yet alone try to find out where this Namera place is." Kiba said as they were continuing to walk.

"Yea, that is why we are in no rush." Naruto said

"So what is this mission about anyway? The hokage didn't give me much information about the mission." Kiba asked them.

"She didn't give us much information either. All we know is that we are supposed to get to the town called "Namera" in the earth country." Naruto said. "We are supposed to get further information about the mission when we get there."

"Yea but that is what is bothering me. The earth country does have its own village so why would they need our help." Kiba asked.

"How should I know…" Naruto said.

"Kiba kun has a good point … Naruto. They… do have their own village so … why not ask for their help." Hinata said.

"Come on you two don't gang up on me like that." Naruto said

"Alright, alright but still it's just a thought." Kiba said.

**Later that day nearing dusk …**

"Ok we will stop here for now and get there tomorrow afternoon." Kiba said as he started setting up camp.

It took about 30 minutes but they had got the camp ready.

They had got some fish from a nearby lake. They were chatting for a while on random stuff while they ate until…

"Alright you two I'm going to sleep. We still have a good ways to go till we get to the earth country." Kiba said as he went into the tent.

"Um … I'm going for a walk … see you later Naruto Kun." Hinata said as she started to walk away from camp.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said as he caught up with Hinata. "You mind if I come along with you?"

"Um… no" Hinata said a little nervous.

They started to walk for a while and then Hinata didn't see the root that was sticking out and was about to fall. Naruto then caught with his right hand holding hers and his left hand was around her back to fully support her.

"You alright Hinata." Naruto asked.

Hinata's face then turned beet red and she fainted.

'Why does she always faint when she gets to close to me?' Naruto thought.

He started to carry her back to camp he then put her in her bed and went back outside the tent. He then stayed up for a few more hours and then went to bed.

**The next morning …**

"Uh is it morning already?" Naruto said as he yawned. He looked around and noticed that no one was there. He decided to leave out of the tent and saw that they were waiting him.

"Hey Naruto what took you so long to wake up." Kiba said with a little laugh.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto said

"Hey I'm just saying. You slept for a long time. Hinata and I have been up for some time and you laid there for a long time. Truthfully it's about damn time u waked up anyway." Kiba said laughing a little.

"Oh you can…" Naruto would have continued but he decided not to. "Well are you guys ready to go."

"Well we would have been but since you were still in the tent sleeping all day we had to wait to pack up the tent." Kiba said.

"Again with the jokes?" Naruto said calmly to kiba.

"So Naruto are you going to help me get this tent down?" Kiba asked.

"With all of the damn jokes u have been making can't u take it down yourself?" Naruto asked kiba.

"I could." Kiba said. "But you should help."

"You… should help Kiba Kun… Naruto." Hinata said.

"I was going to anyway Hinata. Don't worry about that." Naruto said as he started to help kiba take down the tent.

"Hey kiba help me get this tent into the bag." Naruto said.

"Hold on." Kiba said then came over to help Naruto.

When they were done they had started back on their trip to continue to get to the earth country. They had a few questions they wanted to ask the person that hired them. But first they would have to find the town called Namera in the first place.

Around the afternoon just like kiba said they had finally got to the borders of the earth country.

**That is the end of chapter 2. It probably would have been longer but I wanted the 3****rd**** chapter to be where they actually got to the earth country. And I would like to hear your reviews and until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me took so long to post this up I had some homework from one of my classes that took up a lot of my time. I finally was able to finish this chapter after all of that was over. **

Around noon time Naruto, kiba, and Hinata had reached the borders of the earth country.

"Well and here I thought it would have taken longer." Kiba said as they made it to the borders and stopped.

"It's not as many trees here. It's more like open space and rock. U can actually see the earth instead of grass. Seems like there is less of it the more we go on." Naruto said as they continued into the border.

"Stop!!!" Someone said from on top of the two tall trees that were coincidentally right next to each other.

They all looked up and saw 3 as what it looked like ninja.

"What are you leaf ninja doing here?" The same one from before asked.

"They look like brats to me." Another said.

"Hey were not brats!!!" Naruto shouted to them.

"Where here on a mission so if you would kindly step aside." Kiba said to them.

The ninja looked at each other for a few seconds and then one of them asked. "Why would leaf ninja have a mission in our country? We have our own village. So why would we need you."

"Why the hell should we know. We just do the missions that we were given. Now get out of our way before we have to make you." Kiba said.

"Ok leaf ninja if you're on a mission here then where are u supposed to be headed?" One of the ninjas asked them.

"We are heading to Namera." Kiba said

The ninjas whispered to each other for a few minutes then said. "We don't believe you." Then they flashed away.

"What was all that about?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. But whoever…" Naruto said but was stopped when he received a kick in the back from one of the three ninja.

"Naruto!!!" Kiba and Hinata shouted as they saw Naruto get hit.

"You should watch out for yourselves." Another one of the shinobi said as one slugged kiba in the face while Hinata was kicked in the stomach by the third one.

"Damn." Kiba said as he got back on his feet and akamaru was next to him growling at the shinobi.

"You're going to have to deal with me now kid." The shinobi said as he started making handsigns. "Earth style, pillar of earth jutsu." The shinobi said as a large continuous pillar made of rock came at kiba and akamaru. They dodged it simply but then another one came from the ground and sucker punched akamaru straight into the sky.

"Akamaru!!!" Kiba yelled as the other arm slammed kiba into the ground. 'Dammit to hell.' Kiba thought as he was now trapped.

"You're pathetic." The shinobi said as he started walking up to kiba while making handsigns. "I shall end your life now. Earth style, golem arm jutsu." The shinobi said as his arm turned into a large arm made of lava and earth. "This is the end of it leaf brat." The shinobi said as he started to turn the lava in the arm into a ball of lava. Then akamaru came back down and bit the shinobi.

"Dammit let go of me!!" The shinobi said as he was about to have his arm ripped off. "I said let go." The shinobi said as he punched akamaru in the face that sent him flying in a tree.

"Akamaru!!!" Kiba shouted as he broke free of the earthen bondage.

"So you've broken through the bondage." The shinobi said as he turned around and looked at kiba.

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata was fighting vigorously with the opponent she had. The shinobi was barely able to keep Hinata from sealing his chakra. Then all of a sudden the shinobi jumped back then said.

"You're good for a leaf brat. I'm quite enjoying myself… but all good things must come to an end." The shinobi said as he made handsigns. He then bit both of his fingers hitting the ground then said. "Summoning jutsu." Then a large creature made of rock and lava appeared. "Meet the creature of mythical origin. A golem of old." The shinobi said as the golem opened his eyes and screeched a loud roar that everyone could hear.

**Elsewhere where kiba was…**

"Hmm it seems like he has released the golem." The shinobi said.

"The golem, what are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

The shinobi was right next to kiba and said. "You should worry less about what is going to happen to your lady friend and worry about yourself!" The shinobi shouted as he punched kiba in the stomach with his arm made of rock and lava and sent kiba flying into a tree almost breaking through the tree.

"Dammit!!" Kiba said as he was barely getting up from the attack. Then akamaru appeared next to kiba. "Are you alright akamaru?" Akamaru then responded in a loud woof as to yes. "Alright then let's show this guy what we are made of." Kiba said as he gave akamaru a solider pill which turned Akamaru's hair slight reddish and then took one himself. He then made a handsign and said. "Beast mimicry man-beast clone." Then kiba turned into more of a beast and in turn akamaru turned into looking like kiba. They then charged at the shinobi at very fast speeds.

"Don't toy with me with your dog brat." The shinobi said as he punched the ground making the ground crack and causing parts of it to come up as spikes and other parts of the earth to fly into the air. Akamaru and kiba then jumped into the air to attack him. Then the shinobi pulled out a large boulder out of the earth and threw it at them. They both dodged it.

"Let's finish this akamaru." Kiba said as they got back on to the ground. "Ultimate taijutsu." Kiba said as he and akamaru started spinning rapidly and was scarring the shinobi. When the finish akamaru was behind the shinobi while kiba was in front of him. "Fang over fang." Kiba said silently as they finished.

"Not bad." The shinobi said as he got up. "You skills are to be commended to yourself." The shinobi said as he stood up. He then pulled out a radio speaker and said. "This leaf kid has passed.

"Passed, passed what?" Kiba said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

**Meanwhile back where Hinata was…**

Hinata was having a rough time fighting the golem. She wasn't even able to fight the shinobi who was standing there looking at the fight. She had lost her attention from the golem for one second then the golem tried to hit her but almost it missed because the golem was slightly slower than her. But not slow enough for her to have enough space for comfort. She jumped back a few feet and got into her stance. She then started to use her original move. The _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō _(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) and the golem tried to break through but was broken into pieces. Hinata was slightly panting from the fight she had with the golem.

"Not bad, this shall do fine. The girl has passed." The shinobi said.

**Meanwhile…**

'Hmm so both of the others passed. And this one is peculiar it seems even though I am half dragon he is able to resist my blows. I chose right when choosing this him.' The shinobi thought as Naruto was still blocking the attacks that the shinobi sent at him.

'This is crazy; I can't even get a single attack on this guy.' Naruto thought. **'Maybe you should allow me to help you kit.' ** Kyubii said to Naruto. 'This guy is intense I got to find a way to get to him.

To be continued…

**Again sorry it took me so long to add this chapter. This class I had at school gave us a hell of amount of homework and I didn't want to the new quarter by failing a few quizzes in that class. Well hoped you liked this chapter and would love to hear your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

The shinobi didn't say a word to Naruto then wings appeared from the shinobi's back. The wings were white and from the looks of it were dragon wings.

'Those wings from that came from the guy's back. They are dragon wings; it seems he must be part dragon or something.' Naruto thought as he stood there. The wind was silently blowing. 'Here goes nothing' Naruto thought as he made a handsign. "Shadow clone…." Naruto was cut off when the shinobi disappeared.

"Too slow." The shinobi said as Naruto was punched into a tree making a slight dent in the tree.

'Dammit he got me off guard.' Naruto thought as he got up.

Then the shinobi flashed up in front of him and said. "Who said I was done with you yet." Then punched Naruto harder as he went flying through the tree.

"If anything you know how to take a beating." The shinobi said as Naruto tried to get up again.

'No way am I going to lose here.' Naruto said as he made a handsign again and brought out 20 shadow clones. "I will not lose here." The Naruto clones said as they all went at the shinobi.

'Well he is able to make more than just a few shadow clones. I will give him his credit for that but lets see just how valuable they are.' The shinobi thought as the Naruto clones were running towards his position. The shinobi then unsheathed his sword. "This won't last long." The shinobi said as he disappeared.

The clones stopped and looked around to where the shinobi had gone. "Where did he go?" Naruto said.

Then the shinobi appeared from behind and cut down one of the clones. "One down nineteen to go." The shinobi said as the Naruto clones went after him.

The shinobi charged at the clones then jumped in the air landing on one of the clone's face. "Two." The shinobi said as he then cut down with his sword. "Three." Then the other clones kept coming at the shinobi.

"Get him!!!" The Naruto clones said as they tried to get the shinobi.

"This is getting old." The shinobi said as he made quick work of the clones leaving Naruto a little shocked. "I know your hiding your power. Show it too me." The shinobi said kicking Naruto in the gut sending him flying into another tree.

'**You know. Kit u might be arrogant but I am tired of seeing your sorry ass get wiped across the floor with this person. Now get up and show this person what you can really do. With my power.'** Kyuubi said to Naruto. 'Alright fine.' Naruto said as he started to use Kyuubi's power.

"Well it's about time." The shinobi said as Naruto started forming 2 tails. Then made 30 clones. "Care to try what you did last time?" Naruto said as they charged at the shinobi.

'They are moving much faster than they did before' the shinobi thought as one of the Naruto clones came and tried to hit the shinobi. The shinobi was able to block it but was pushed back. The shinobi was able to reinstate balance with his dragon wings. "Not…" This time was cut off by Naruto who had just punched the shinobi into the ground. "Get off!" The shinobi said as he used his blade to slice the clone in half. Then two more came and kept the shinobi occupied as the others went into the forest as hiding. After the shinobi had made dew with the two clones he looked around for Naruto. 'Hmm he is not bad at hiding. But is that it.' The shinobi thought. Then a clone came out from behind.

"I got you." The clone said and was only to be cut down by the shinobi.

"Pathetic tricks like that won't work on me." The shinobi said. "Is that the best you got?"

"I will show you the best I got" Naruto said as the rest of the clones came at the shinobi from all around.

"Heh" the shinobi said as he had a grin on his face. The shinobi stared decimating the clones. One after another they were cut down, kicked, stomped on, and punched.

'I don't believe it, this guy is still taking me down,' Naruto thought, 'but I'm not going to give up.' Naruto thought as the rasengan started to form in his hand. "Now if I could get a good shot." Naruto said quietly as he saw the clones getting slaughtered by the shinobi.

The shinobi slammed two of the clones to the ground. Then another Naruto came from above and tried to hit the shinobi. The shinobi was barely able to but dodged the attack but the shock wave sent him into a tree.

'So he has finally gotten serious?' The shinobi thought as two came and tried to punch the shinobi.

The shinobi dodged it and went for a counter attack with his blade but, before he was able to land the blow the second Naruto clone hit the shinobi in the gut and sent him flying backwards without his blade. The Naruto clone stuck the blade into the ground and they both went after the shinobi.

'So he truly is serious. This leaf ninja has more guts than I do.' The shinobi thought. 'If he is going to go all out, then there is no reason that I shouldn't myself.' The shinobi braced as the two clones were charging.

As the two clones were about to attack the shinobi back flipped and caught one of the clones with his legs and slammed the Naruto clone into the ground and sent a kunai flying at the other clone. The shadow clone avoided it easily but was grabbed by the face and slammed into the ground.

"That was no fun." The shinobi said as two clones came one in front and one from behind.

The shinobi grabbed the one from in front by his left arm into a bush where another one had been hiding. The shinobi then grabbed the one behind by his arm almost ripping the clones arm off before it puffed into smoke. "This… is … pathetic." The shinobi said in like a whisper and the remaining 15 clones came out from all sides.

The shinobi grabbed one of them that was in the air by his face and slammed him face first into the ground. The others then came at the shinobi at a quicker pace and were able to knock the ninja off balance.

"Dammit" The ninja said as regaining balance Naruto came with the rasengan.

"Take this, Rasengan." Naruto said as he was 1 foot away from the shinobi. The shinobi took a direct blow from the shot and was forced into a tree.

When the smoke cleared Naruto saw that the where shinobi was a clay model of the ninja. "What the hell?" Naruto said as he saw that one of the clones had been kicked into him when he turned to look. Naruto dodged it but saw that all the other clones had been destroyed.

"It's just you and me kid." The shinobi said as Naruto began to start using more power of Kyuubi. Naruto flashed at her with unbelievable speed and tried to hit the shinobi but the ninja had an ace as well. The ninja was barely able to dodge the slash Naruto tried to use with his claws but the mask the cloth mask that the shinobi was wearing did get hit by the attack and ended up in shreds.

"Well there is no used hiding my identity anymore." The shinobi said and which the ninja's voice sounded like a girl's now than it when just a few minutes ago is sounded like a mans voice. She pulled off the shredded mask and revealed her face. She had blue eyes and silver hair.

Naruto was wide eyed and Kyuubi couldn't help but busting up into laughter.

"Go on ahead and laugh it up baka fox." Naruto said.

"**You are getting your ass handed to you by a girl. Who wouldn't laugh at your ass? Especially since you was getting your ass handed to you badly.**"Kyuubi said and continued laughing. Naruto tried to ignore him but he failed.

The girl started taking off her armor. This was a surprise to Naruto.

"**Hey kit…" **Kyuubi said and was cut off when Naruto said "Shut it Ero fox" knowing that Kyuubi probably had something perverted to say.

She finished taking off of the armor and was in a black short sleeve jacket that was so long that I stopped at her knees. She was also in a fitting (not tight as hell) black shirt and pants.

"Don't think I am gothic or anything its just I used to working on missions at night and black makes a good blender."

"Oh just like your hair?" Naruto said.

"Stow it. Oh and before I forget I like to know the name of the people I kill if I get the chance so what is your name?" the ninja asked.

"It's Naruto and yours?" Naruto asked.

"Not like you will live long enough for the information to be useful but my name is Sarran." Sarran said as she threw the armor a few feet. When the armor hit the ground it made a large hole in the ground.

'That armor must be weighted down.' Naruto thought but then was hit with a gut punch to the stomach and then Sarran used a roundhouse kick and kick him into a large boulder.

The injuries that Naruto received healed up quickly and he flashed behind her trying to get a hit and he did manage to get the hit in.

She had gone flying until she hit the ground and she was down for a while.

"Is she down for good?" Naruto asked himself as he watched the girl still on the ground.

"Hardly." Sarran said as came from above and kicked Naruto's face into the dirt. 'Then she felt a sharp pain in her side. It seems he hit me harder than I thought. But it won't hinder me much.' She said as she got off of his face and tried to regain her own balance.

**Back where Hinata and kiba and the other two shinobi where…**

"So what was this test you were talking about?" Kiba asked.

"It was a test to see if you were truly strong enough to be able to do the mission." One of the shinobi said.

"Well you said we passed so did that mean that we were?" Hinata asked them.

"We were to only test your skills and see if you were even worthy of seeing the person who hired you to do the job."

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"It is because the last time the two ninja that tried to do the mission were killed brutally."

"And you guys think that we are ready?" Kiba asked.

"No, if we had a choice in the matter we would have sent your asses home packing. Our job was to see if you could last against earth based attacks. Your friend fighting our leader is in trouble. He has it worse than both of you did."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I mean that she is on a whole another level than we are. He has his work cut out for him."

One of the ninja's did a few hand signs and said. "Earth style, earth containment jutsu." And they were contained in rocks that restricted movement.

"What the hell?!?" Kiba said trying to break free.

"We knew you two would have tried to go help your friend but he must beat her test by himself." The shinobi said.

'Naruto-kun… please be safe." Hinata thought as she waited helplessly.

**Back to the fight…**

"What's wrong Naruto? Can't keep up with my speed?" Sarran said as she didn't stay in any spot for more than a second.

'Dammit I can block her attacks, but I can't even try to get a single hit on her.' Naruto thought. Naruto was able to block the punch that was sent at his face but then she didn't flash to another spot but hit him in the gut and took him by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground. "You're not getting away this time." Naruto said and had hold of one of her arms.

'This isn't good.' Sarran thought and she was immediately plunged into the ground herself. Then picked her up and kicked her in her side almost sent her flying but before she did Naruto grabbed her right arm and threw her into a boulder.

"Damn, he has one hell amount of strength." Sarran said as she got up.

Naruto flashed next to her and said. "Time to repay the favor." And kicked her again this time into a tree.

This time Sarran got up quickly and tried to punch Naruto but he blocked it by catching her fist he tried to hit her but she did the same thing.

"So it seems that we are evenly matched." Sarran said.

"What does it look like?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ok we are done." Sarran said as she stopped and told the others to bring the other two to her location.

"What do you mean we are done?" Naruto asked.

"As in the fight is over. I was only here to test to see if you were worthy on taking on the mission Naruto." Sarran said.

"You've got to be kidding me so all of time that we were fighting…" Naruto said but was cut off.

"Yea just to test to see if you were ready." Sarran said. "If not we would of sent you guys back to your village and if you had refused we would of made you go back by force.

**Around 4 minutes later…**

Kiba, Hinata, and the other two shinobi arrived looking at what those two did to the area. The two shinobi shuddered.

"What is wrong with you two?" Kiba asked.

"Just thinking that she could of done much worse than what she did do." One of the shinobi said.

Kiba and Hinata regrouped with Naruto. Kiba then said. "Hey, you alright? Heard that you fought the toughest out of all of them." Kiba said.

"I'm fine." Naruto said.

**To be continued…**

**Alright that is the end of chapter 4 and sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It was finished a while back but just didn't have the time to get it up until recently. Had to make sure I had at least a C in that History class Well anyway Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter should be up some time next week. I also might put up 2 at the same time but who knows. Well until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well since you guys haven't been properly introduced yet I am Sarran." Sarran said.

One of the other two shinobi pulled off his mask showed his short black hair and his black eyes. "My name is Rahul." The Rahul said. "I'm fought the girl on your team." He said.

The last shinobi pulled off his mask and revealed that he had blond hair and had blue eyes. "And my name is Zachery, but it's best if u just call me Zach." Zach said.

"Alright then I'm Kiba." Kiba said to them. "And this is Akamaru." Akamaru replied with a loud bark.

"He is kind of big for a dog isn't he?" Sarran said.

"Really I don't think he is that big?" Kiba said dumbfounded. They started to laugh.

"I am Hinata, pleasure to meet you." Hinata said.

"And I'm Naruto." Naruto said to them as well.

"Well it is about half a day's journey till we get to the destination point." Sarran said. "And seeing that we just had that fight I suggest we set up camp for tonight."

Naruto then said "Set up camp? Come on we could at least make half of the distance."

Kiba then said to Naruto slightly loud. "Come on Naruto think about this we just had a fight that cost us a lot of stamina and we have was up early to get here anyway and it's getting late anyway. Just think about it like this lets say that there might be more dangerous people out there than these guys we wouldn't last that long and besides we don't know this land that well which would mean we wouldn't be able to get around here easily and could fall into a potential trap. I think for now we should follow what that girl says for now."

Sarran flashed in front of kiba and said, "You know that girl has a name, and it's Sarran and I suggest that u remember it" Then left them.

Kiba then still in shocked said. "Wow sh… Sarran is intense."

"Yea, well at least u didn't have to fight her." Naruto said

"Yea well Naruto help me set up the tent." Kiba said.

"sigh alright." Naruto said to kiba as they started setting up the tent.

Sarran started setting up her own tent and Rahul and Zach started setting up their tent as well.

**Later that night…**

"Well it seems like we will have a decent journey tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yea after that you get to meet the person who hired you guys." Zach said.

"So… who exactly is this person?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Well H…" Rahul started to say but then was cut off by Sarran.

"You shall see when we get there have patience." Sarran said.

"Yea I guess I will just have to wait." Kiba said a little impatient

"So, how is the landscape in the earth country?" Kiba asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Well I guess u could say it's full of mountain paths and hills there are trees here but not as many in the fire country. But don't think of it as a bad thing. Our country provides us the best advantage when it comes to invaders. Allowing us to have to higher ground and surprise attacks." Zach said

"There have been a lot of bandits in the area and they know they land well and are using it to steal from travelers. That is why I told us to camp here for the night." Sarran said

'So that is why.' Kiba thought to himself as he just sat there.

"Oh come on its just a few bandits it shouldn't be that hard to take them out." Naruto said.

"You're right but we have two disadvantages 1st one is that they outnumber us, and the 2nd one would have been that we were weakened from battle giving them another advantage. Oh and another one I thought of since they would have the element of surprise since we wouldn't know when they would strike is another factor." Sarran said calmly.

"Oh, so that is …" Naruto said before being cut off by Sarran.

"A leader should always examine the situation of not only him but the rest of the team. He should take in consideration the other members strengths and weaknesses and use them in a strong elite group that would be at the full potential of the whole team." Sarran said.

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it if we would of continued we would have been off even worse than if we have a fresh start from tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Well at least you are learning." Sarran said as a small breeze went through her hair.

Rahul looked into the sky for a while not paying attention to what the others were saying and then after a while said. "If we plan on leaving early I would suggest that we go to bed."

"Yea… I agree." Kiba said. "Now if we could only get Naruto to understand that." Kiba said and started laughing. Sarran, Rahul, and Zach started laughing as well while as Hinata gave a slight giggle.

"Humph yea, yea, yea." Naruto said with a little annoyance in his tone. "Well smart ass. I will show you and I will wake up before every last one of you do." And with that Naruto went into the tent.

"The day Naruto actually gets up really early is the day I lose my keen sense of smell." Kiba said.

They all continued to talk for a while and then finally decided to turn in.

"Ok guys I'm heading in" Rahul said as he went to his tent.

"Yea I better turn in too" Zach said as he waved and went into the same tent as Rahul did.

"Well I'm tired as well I shall be going now take…" Hinata said then was cut off.

"Hinata if your about to go into that tent with those guys I won't permit it. It would be so much better if you would sleep with me in my tent." Sarran said.

"Oh … um alright." Hinata said as she went into the tent to get her stuff and then went into Sarran's tent.

"Well see you tomorrow kiba." Sarran said as she went into her tent.

"Well I guess I should go in too. And it seems akamaru has already gone and turned in as well." Kiba said as he went into his tent.

**Meanwhile in Sarran's Tent…**

"Well Hinata make yourself comfortable." Sarran said to Hinata as Sarran took off the rest of the armor that she was wearing. "Phew that stuff is too heavy to sleep in." Sarran said.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your tent Sarran." Hinata said.

"No need to be shy Hinata, we are girls" Sarran said putting her arm around Hinata.

"Um ok" Hinata said.

"There you go with that shyness again don't worry about anything relax, chill it's just us girls and what do we do when its just girls have girl talk." Sarran said to Hinata. "Now I have a question for you Hinata."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Do you like someone?" Sarran asked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with nervousness in her tone.

"You know what I mean, someone you have a crush on someone you would kill just to go out with them. You know the usual stuff." Sarran said.

"Well… I… um… I…" Hinata said stuttering and her heart began to pick up pace.

"So you do?" Sarran said.

"Well…" Hinata said blushing and it felt to her like her hear was racing.

"Oh you gotta tell me who it is." Sarran said and was close to Hinata's face.

"Well… the…he… um…." Hinata flustered over the thought of Naruto.

"Don't worry about it Hinata." Sarran said "I was only having a little fun with you."

"Oh." Hinata said as her racing heart then started to calm down.

"I will tell you this. I bet you that I will figure out who it is whether you tell me or not." Sarran said jokingly. "Well its best if we go to sleep now… night Hinata." Sarran said as she got in her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"Night… Sarran." Hinata said as she went to sleep also.

**Sorry it took this long just to get this chapter up. Parents found out how low my grade was in history and got banned from the computer. I had to make a deal with my sis just to get this one up. She, being annoying, only allowed me to put up one. Anyway I am able to get on Friday so I have 4 chapters that I will put up then. Until then. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto woke up being the 4th person to wake up. "Aw man, I went to bed first and still wasn't the first up." Naruto said with a pissed tone in his voice. "Well at least I was the fourth…"

"Not so fast." Sarran said cutting Naruto off. "I think the only reason that you were the fourth person to wake up is just because Rahul and Zach are always late sleepers. You couldn't wake them up even if you put an explosive tag near them." Sarran teased. 

"Humph." Naruto pouted slightly as the sun was barely coming over the horizon. 

"Well we shall give those two an hour. If they aren't up by that time we shall leave them." Sarran said. 

"Whoa wait; you seriously aren't going to leave them are you?" Kiba said kind of shocked. 

"I do it all of the time; they don't mind as long as they catch up before we get to Namera they will be fine…" Sarran said cheerfully. "But if they don't," Sarran said with a really serious tone, "they will suffer some terrible consequences." She said with a voice that could have sent chills down someone's spine. 

"Well while we wait lets have something to eat." Hinata said. 

"Good idea, I am starving." Naruto said.

**One hour later…**

They had eaten and packed up everything. When they were all ready to go Rahul and Zach were still not ready to go. In fact they were still sleep.

"Oh my god how long will they sleep?" Naruto asked curiously. 

"I don't know… it varies." Sarran said as she started to walk off." Besides they will catch up sooner or later so let's go." 

"Ok." Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba said as they followed behind her. 

They continued for an hour or so until they reached the mountain passage. 

"Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, keep your guard up." Sarran said to them as they were approaching the mountain passage. "This passage is supposedly were one of the most ruthless bandits attack. Rumor has it that anyone that has gone through here has never came out alive." 

"Wait a minute. So if that is true I have two questions." Kiba said. 

"What are they?" Sarran asked

"1st if that is true then how did you, Zach, and Rahul get to us?" Kiba asked.

"Well it's simple really. I was on a mission for my master and when I had just finished Zach and Rahul had come to get me and it was simpler to take another route to get to you." Sarran said 

"Ok then why are we taking this route?" Kiba asked.

"Because it's the fastest way, duh." Sarran said with slyness in her voice. 

"Ok I guess that makes since." Kiba said. "So how long is this passage?" 

"Well, if we start now we shall be out of the passage in two hours." Sarran said. "But people choose the longer route that would take 5 hours more since they are likely to be killed while going through this path. Enough about that now don't let your guard down. Let's go." Sarran said as she started through the passage as Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata followed. 

**Meanwhile…**

"Sir it seems that our scouts have seen someone coming through the passage." The subordinate said. 

"Is that so? Well we are going to have a surprise for our… guests." The leader said to his subordinate. 

**Elsewhere…**

Rahul and Zach had finally decided to wake up. 

"Sigh… it seems like they decided to leave us." Zach said as he got up.

"More like Sarran told them to leave us." Rahul said to him. 

"Looking at how long this fire has been out they have been gone for about an hour or two." Zach said preparing himself to leave. 

"Well it won't take us that long to catch up." Rahul said as he finished packing the tent up. 

"One problem though." Zach said as he turned around to Rahul. 

"What is it?" Rahul said puzzled. 

"I'm starving." Zach said as his stomach growled.

"Well I'm not can't you wait." Rahul said as he heard his own stomach growl. "Heh, I guess we can get something to eat." Rahul said a little embarrassed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sarran… where are these bandits you told us about." Hinata said as they were almost through the entire passage. 

"Yea I thought u said that anyone who came through here never lived." Naruto added on. 

"Don't let your guard up yet we are not completely through this passage yet. They might be planning something." Sarran said to them.

"That's true… they could have made a trap for us to fall in." Kiba said. 

"I guess your right…" Naruto said as he started looking around for anything. "Hinata look out!!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata as 5 kunai just barely missed her. 

Sarran, Akamaru and Kiba turned around and noticed the kunai had tags on them. 

"Shit!!" Sarran said as the kunai exploded sending all of them flying. 

"Hinata, are you all right?" Naruto asked still holding her.

"Yea, I'm alright… what happened." Hinata said not knowing that she was talking to Naruto because the explosion left her mind a little hazy. 

"Seems those kunai had explosive tags on them. And we weren't able to dodge the explosion." Naruto said as he sat Hinata on the ground. "And it seems like we have company." Naruto said as he got up and saw 5 of the bandits surround them. 

"We have wha…" Hinata started to ask then her mind finally got clear and saw the bandits around them. 

"Drop all of your stuff." One bandit said.

"We wouldn't want to get blood on our … goods." Another one said.

"Whoever said we were going to allow you to do what you want?" Naruto asked as one of his clones was behind the bandit and sent a punch into his face. 

"So you two are ninjas, this is going to be fun." The bandit said as he started making hand signs. "Stand back boys, water style, water vortex jutsu." The bandit said as water from the lake nearby hits Naruto and his clone.

'A jutsu, they must be shinobi themselves.' Hinata thought as one of the bandits flashed behind her. 

"Pathetic kid!!" The bandit said as he tried to hit her. 

"Byakugan." Hinata said as she grabbed the bandit's arm and sent a juken into his heart. 

"This little brat is good." One of the 3 remaining bandits said.

"Rasengan." Naruto shouted as he hit one of the bandits in the face. The Bandit went flying off the mountain pass unconscious. "She isn't the only one." Naruto said to the last two. 

"Get out of my way u lackeys. Obviously you're not up to the task." Someone said as he jumped down from the higher point on the mountain. 

"…C… co… commander Raven." One of the Bandits said.

"You guys can't even handle some kids." Another person came out.

"Vice… Commander Kari as well." The other bandit said. 

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Zach." Rahul said as they were running along the mountain pass. 

"What?" Zach asked as they continued running. 

"Did you hear that?" Rahul asked.

"Hear what?" Zack asked.

"The explosion dumbass." Rahul said annoyed. 

"Yea… what about it?" Zach asked.

"Something happened, possibly that our comrades have been attacked by the bandits." Rahul said. 

"I think its best if we increase our speed a little." Zach said. 

"Let's see who gets there first." Rahul said. 

"You're on." Zach said as he increased his speed and there was a blinding dust behind him.

"Dammit Zach, always the show off eh?" Rahul said to him self as he tried to catch up to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sarran, Akamaru, are you two alright?" Kiba asked as he noticed 20 bandits around them. 'Damn this isn't good.'

"Now we are only going to ask you this once drop your goods. And we won't make u have to suffer." One of them said.

"Well I don't like that option so how about I do this." Kiba said as he back handed the bandit into the wall.

5 of the bandits started making hand signs while the other 14 attacked Sarran and Kiba. Sarran and kiba made quick work of them right when…

"Earth style, Rockslide jutsu." All of the bandits said as hundreds of boulders started to fall from the mountain side.

"These bandits are to become troublesome." Kiba said as he was dodging the boulders then noticed that Sarran was gone.

"Hey you just going to keep dancing around or are you going to keep fighting." Sarran said sitting on top of the dead bandits.

'Show off' Kiba thought as akamaru and he got out of the falling boulders.

"Let's go…" Sarran stopped to see 80 more bandits charging at them. "Annoying pests!"

**Elsewhere…**

"So these are your leaders? If they are as strong as you they won't last long." Naruto said and was wide eyed when he saw a kunai right at his neck.

"Poor child, you don't know who you are messing with." The one named Kari said.

Hinata started to move towards Naruto when she was grabbed from behind by Raven.

"Take care of that guy. I have plans for this one" Raven said as they burst into water.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he saw her taken hostage.

"Now quiet down and surrender. And I promise I will allow you to become my personal slave." Kari said as she held the kunai closer to his neck.

"Bitch!" Naruto shouted as he tried to punch her.

She cut the clone's throat and easily stopped Naruto's attack.

"I'm going to kill you and then go get that pervert of a boss of yours." Naruto said to her as the air increased with killing intent.

"Sigh and I was hoping to have some fun of my own." Kari said as she kicked Naruto into the mountain creating a crater.

'Damn, she is stronger than she looks. That kick of hers might rival Tsunade's punch.' Naruto thought as he was about to get up and was kicked in the stomach making the crater deeper. She held her foot on his stomach and said to him.

"You see, this could all been avoided if you would of just surrendered." Kari said.

"And be your slave." Naruto said as two clones with rasengan were charging from behind. "Forget it" As the clones hit Kari in the back of the spine. Kari, however, turned into mud.

'A mud clone… damn…' Naruto thought as the clones puffed away. Naruto walked out of the crater that Kari had made. Just as soon as he did 20 needles came at him. Naruto jumped out of the way to dodge them but was met by Kari kicking him back into the mountain.

'Damn this lady doesn't give up' Naruto said.

"You're not getting…" Kari said then backed up and moved back as Naruto fell to the ground. "Seems our time together has come short little ninja." She said as she snapped her fingers as 21 bandits appeared next to her.

"Naruto… if you manage to survive, you might want to ask your comrade that has the dog to track me down to my base. Right now I have some business to attend to." Kari turned around and said to the bandits. "Kill him show him no mercy." Then she said as she disappeared in water.

'Oh I do hope he survives I want to have more fun with him.' Kari thought as she left.

"She kicks my ass and then leaves me to her underlings." Naruto said lowly as two of the bandits made hand signs as 2 others came at Naruto. The two charging pull out their swords and slash at Naruto to be blocked by two kunai. Then Naruto with a rasengan came from above to hit one of the bandits but was kicked in the side knocking him off course into the ground.

"This is going to take longer than I thought" Naruto said lowly as the 3 bandits moved back.

"Water style. Water vortex jutsu" One of the bandits said as a vortex of water engulfed Naruto which then turned into smoke.

The bandits didn't speak they all armed themselves looking around for any possible attack.

Then 10 Naruto's came from under ground punching 10 of the bandits out killing them with kunai by slitting their throats while they were in the air.

"You guys are next." The 10 Naruto said as they started charging after the bandits.

The bandits simply looked at each other and then back at the clones coming after them. 9 of them pulled out swords while the other 2 flashed around the clones killing them and the punching the last one into the wall.

"These guys are pretty…" Naruto said as he noticed Rahul and Zach Jump in front of him and make quick work of the remaining 11 ninja.

"You're pretty pathetic if you couldn't handle those guys … Naruto." Zach said to him.

"Whatever, say what you want we have to get to kiba and Sarran." Naruto said not paying attention to him as they went further ahead.

**Meanwhile…**

"These guys…" Sarran said then snapped one of the bandit's spines "Are annoying."

"No kidding" Kiba said as Akamaru and he were tacking on the ones that were attacking them.

"The more we kill it seems more come." Sarran said as she was using her sword leaving piles of headless corpses. Even though they were killing a lot of the bandits more kept coming and were pushing kiba, akamaru, and Sarran closer together until they were back to back.

"Sigh… I didn't want to." Sarran said as she slashed a bandit in half. "But it seems…"

"Rasengan!!" Naruto shouted as he had a rasengan in each hand and hit two bandits in the chest with them. Sending them into the other bandits.

While as Zack pulled Sarran, Akamaru, and Kiba back out of the way while Rahul killed to bandits then threw them at the other bandits. The bandits kept charging but there was a huge explosion killing the remainder of the Bandits.

"They never thought when I threw those two back at them that I put a kunai that had 20 explosive tags each in each bandit and then threw them back at them." Rahul said and smirked.

"That all nice and well but…" Sarran looked around. "Naruto, where is Hinata?"

"She got captured" Naruto said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Kiba and Sarran said.

**I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU AND JUST LEFT WITHOUT WARNING. NOPE WOULDN'T DO THAT. Just waited till school was out so I wouldn't have any complications. I just figured it would be best for me to wait. And I passed that damn history class with a fucking C lol. Anyway I'm back and there should be a chapter a week. Next chapter is when they go into the lair and things get more complicated than it should be. Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How do you like the place?" Raven asked as they were inside the heart of the hideout.

"Why did you bring me here? What are you going to do with me?" Hinata asked.

"That, well you will find out eventually." Raven said as he had her chained to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?!" Hinata shouted.

"I have my own reasons for doing this… reasons which you will find out soon enough. If I am right my subordinate Kari should be finishing off that friend of yours that we left there." Raven said looking at Hinata.

"If she has done anything to Naruto-kun I will…" Hinata said

"You will what?" Raven said before she was able to finish. "In the situation you are in right now you are not capable of doing anything."

Hinata did not say anything. She dropped her head in worry.

"Now don't look sad." Raven said lifting Hinata's head up with his hand. "All things happen for a reason. You will learn your true meaning soon." Raven said but Hinata unable to move her neck simply did not look at him. Then Raven let go of her and left out the room.

"My lord." Kari said as she returned to the base.

"So… you're back so soon… and here I thought you would have your fun with that boy. In fact knowing you I thought you were going to make him your slave… Whether he wanted to be or not." Raven said

"Oh you mean Naruto. I would have loved to make him my slave but certain things turned up which needs my attention. So I left him to face off with the 21 elite. Besides he does seem to be clueless when it comes to romance, but I will be able to change that." Kari said as she had a grin. "What about that girl or should I say vixen that you took with you? Seems like she is your type." Kari said

"She is… but unlike you I prefer a person's love and loyalty to be true from their own heart. " Raven said. "So do you think he will be able to beat the 21 elite?"

"Well let's just say if he does. I plan on having more fun with him if I see him again. " Kari said.

"You never change Kari, you never change." Raven said as he walked off.

'Sometimes I don't understand raven's ways myself' Kari thought as she went to go take care of her important business.

**Meanwhile…**

"So tell us Naruto… How did Hinata get captured?" Sarran asked calmly unlike Kiba who at the edge of his seat.

"Well, Hinata and I were fighting off some of those bandits nothing special then their commander and vice commander came. The commander which the bandits called Raven took Hinata and before I was able to stop him the vice commander started to fight me. She had… some really bad issues." Naruto said remembering all the things Kari was saying to him. He then shook his head and continued. "She was basically beating me down until she said something about having something important to do and left me with the 21 bandits of hers. I was having a hard time with them until Zach and Rahul showed up. By the way you two have great timing." Naruto said.

"Thanks… we sort of get that a lot from Sarran." Rahul said.

"It was nothing." Zach said

"Even those two can be a pain some times they do know how to arrive just in time." Sarran admitted.

"I don't mean to interrupt you little chat" Kiba said "But… do you mind getting back to part about what happened to Hinata!" Kiba shouted sounded a little aggravated.

"Oh yea, sorry bout that kiba… now Naruto, continue." Sarran said.

"Sure before she left however she said to ask kiba to track her back to the base if I survive." Naruto said.

"She probably intentionally left her scent for akamaru and kiba to follow." Sarran said. "It could possibly be a trap."

"We are still going anyway." Kiba said "No matter if it is a trap." Kiba then got up with Akamaru and tried to find a scent to follow.

'Wow I swear he just sounded like me.' Naruto thought as they all got up and started following Kiba.

It took them about an hour but they finally had found the Entrance to the Bandit's Hideout…

"Wow I am actually surprised the hideout wasn't in a cave or something." Sarran said

"What are you talking about this is a cave." Naruto said.

"To you… it might seem like a cave but this was man made into the area. It could actually go on for miles. Or not who knows." Sarran said "All we do know is that we have to find Hinata and destroy this organization. Here is the mission." Sarran said. "Primary objective is rescue Hinata… Secondary objective is to either destroy this organization or slow it down long enough for us to be able to have comrades to destroy it." Sarran said. "Got it."

"Yea…" everyone else said

"Nice plan… Too bad you won't be able to put in into action" A guy who was sitting in the tree said as he threw 20 poison tip needles at them.

"You guys head for the entrance. I and Akamaru will take care of this guy. Right Akamaru?" Kiba said and was answered with a loud bark.

"So the kid and pooch think that they can beat me. This is going to be interesting." The man said as he jumped down.

"Heh… I thought you were supposed to be guarding the Entrance but it seems that I'm getting in your way for you to be able to do that." Kiba said to the guy.

"Oh don't worry about that I am only the first guard there are a few others inside. They are stronger than me so I wouldn't have to worry about that now I have a question for you." The guy said.

"And what is that?" Kiba asked.

"What is your name so I can write it on your tombstone when im done with you?" The guy asked.

"How insulting … because you're the only one that is going to die here." Kiba said as Akamaru and he charged at the opponent.

**Elsewhere…**

"Hmm so far we haven't seen anyone else besides the guy we meet outside." Naruto said as they were running deeper into the place.

"Stay on your guard Naruto." Sarran said as she stopped and saw the area was bigger than the hallway they were walking in.

"It's about time you got here. I was starting to get bored." A guy said that was sitting in one of the corners in the area.

"Let me hand…" Rahul said before he was gut punched into the wall making the place shake and a crater in the wall.

"Damn." Rahul said as he got up "He has one hell of a punch. Like I said you guys go I will handle him."

"Not bad… not many people are able to survive that." The guy said. "What your name?"

"Rahul and yours?" Rahul asked.

"Asu." The guy said without hesitation threw another punch at Rahul who blocked it. "Heh" Asu said as Rahul started to feel his body forced back into a wall.

'What the hell I blocked it.' Rahul thought looking at Asu. 'This is going to be longer than I had previously planned.'

"Hurry it up Naruto, Zach." Sarran said as they continued to run but then all of a sudden Zach stopped.

"Is there something wrong Zach?" Sarran asked turning around.

"That guy looked to powerful… even for Rahul" Zach said.

"I think he can handle himself." Naruto said "He basically has twice the strength of all of us here.

"No kidding… but I think that guy might be a bit much for him so I'm going back." Zach said as he went back.

"Zach!" Naruto shouted but was held back by Sarran who was shaking her head. "Once he has a mind to do something no one will be able to stop him." She said as they continued the other way.

Rahul's muscles were starting to strain as he was holding of Asu's attacks.

"What's wrong Rahul? Having trouble maintaining your muscle power?" Asu taunted.

'Damn he is not giving….' Rahul thought as he dodged another attack 'me a chance to even use a…' Rahul kept thinking as he ducked from a punch only for his face to be met with a kick sending him into the air. 'Jutsu' Then Asu flashed into the air and grabbed Rahul and threw him into the ground and Rahul didn't make any response.

"Well you are strong kid… but it seems you weren't as strong as you…" Asu was saying but was sucker punched by Zach and was sent into the wall.

"Brother … are you alright?" Zach asked Rahul as he got him to his feet.

"Just barely." Rahul said as he regained his posture.

Asu got up and looked at Zach "So… this is your brother. And it looks like he has an arm of that of a golem."

"It's a jutsu" Zach said as he got into a battle position.

"Seems so now it will be a 2 on 1 fight." Asu said. "Considering my strength it's about right." Then Asu laughed and pulled of his garments revealing his chakra armor. "Now I have no reason to hold back anymore."

'Hold back… this does not look to good if he was just holding back.' Rahul thought and without a moments notice hit the ground and spikes broke the whole area into pieces. Then picked up a large rock and threw it at Asu. Asu easily broke it but when he did Zach was right behind the rock and gut punched him into the wall. Asu grabbed Zach's arm however and pulled him along with him and slammed him into the wall right next to him.

"These two work together well. This fight is going to be better than I had hoped." Asu said as he took Zach by the face and threw him at his brother.

"You both are stronger than any normal two fighters would be. You use your attributes together to win. I am going to love this battle!" Asu shouted and started laughing. "Now let the real fun begin."

**Elsewhere…**

Naruto and Sarran had token care of the other guards that were in their way as they went deeper into the Hideout. They even stumbled into the eating area which didn't go to well for them. They did eventually reach the heart of the Hideout…

"Wow this doesn't look like most of the hideout that we have been in so far." Sarran said as they were moving cautiously.

"Well it seems you defeated them." Kari said as she had just finished her work.

"Ready for Round 2 Na-ru-to" Kari said slowly and seductively.

"You were right Naruto she is weird… and a slut" Sarran whispered to Naruto.

"Told you" Naruto said

Sarran then got right in front of Kari and tried to punch her which Kari blocked. "Naruto! Go save Hinata!" Sarran shouted "This little slut is mine."

'Okay… be careful Sarran" Naruto said as he continued to go farther.

"Get out of my way you pompous bitch! Naruto is mine and only mine!" Kari shouted as turned into turned into water.

"Damn where did she…" Sarran said looking and found her going after Naruto. Sarran then flashed in front of Kari and said "Didn't I say that your fight is with me."

"Fine" Kari said as she jumped back. "I will kill you and then go take my Naruto."

**Well I felt like putting this chapter up a little earlier than I had said. Seems Zach and Rahul have their hands tied up against Asu and Sarran now has to fight the Vice Commander who is crazed over Naruto o.O Who ever thought that it would turn out like this. Even I didn't know I swear most of this was just popping in my mind as I was writing it. . the longest chapter that I have ever done. Well Next Chapter is when Zach and Rahul duke it out with Asu and Sarran and Kari duke it out as well. It's going to be going back and forward so keep up with me. And I won't be saying Elsewhere, meanwhile, ect. So it might get slightly confusing. But you will know when it changes trust me. Anyway until next time and I would like to hear reviews from the people who are reading and not giving comments… I know who you are… I have been watching you… Lol just joking **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So are you two ready for round two?" Asu said as got into a stance.

Rahul got into a stance as well while as Zach stood there with his eyes closed.

"Zach you okay?" Rahul asked but there was no answer.

"Dammit Zach I don't have time to wait for you" Rahul said as he picked up two spiked rocks and threw them at Asu.

"Heh" Asu said quietly as broke the rock and came at Rahul and punched him into the wall.

"Brother what the hell are you just standing there for? Help me out!!" Rahul shouted as he was punched again in the gut causing to fall to his knees.

"How boring." Asu said as he gut punched him again and Rahul fell to the floor unconscious.

"Now to finish the job" Asu said as he went after Zach and tried to punch him but Zach dodged the punch easily.

"Because you have gotten in my way of getting to my precious Naruto I won't go easy on you." Kari said as she pushed Sarran back.

"Tch" Sarran said as she regained her composure. "You're going to need everything you have to beat me. If you even can." Sarran said as she mocked Kari. "You are so riled up over Naruto's cock and how he would feel between your legs. It's not like you don't have people who come in your room in the first place. I bet it's a different guy every single time you little slut. If I had to guess why people would become your slaves would only be for 3 reasons. One would be that you have something attractive about you which I doubt that since you're the local booty call. The second reason is they have some type of grudge or something that you have and they want it and they only way would be able to get close to you by being your little pet. And finally the third reason is you might be able to have a hypnotic power over people… You know now that I think about it instead of considering them your pets I think it would be safe to say that you are there pet." Sarran said finally ending her little rant.

"You done?" Kari asked Sarran.

"Yea that's about it." Sarran said.

"Good… because now I'm pissed. I don't appreciate any of that bull shit you were just saying to me." Kari said as she pulled out her long katana and tried to hit Sarran who blocked it but felt the strong impact.

'Shit seems like I overdid it a bit.' Sarran thought as she tried to hold off Kari's blade.

Kari didn't say anything but the chakra around her sword became visible and turned into lightning. "How interesting that I have both water and lightning attributed Chakra." Kari said as she swung her blade at Sarran again.

'Dammit now I can't get close to that blade.' Sarran thought as she got up from dodging the attack and barely missed the second attack.

'This girl doesn't know that I can only hold chakra in my blade like this for half an hour… but will be more than enough to slice her up into bits.' Kari thought as she kept swinging her blade at Sarran each time getting closer and more accurate until she finally stuck a blow causing Sarran to drop her sword and move back out of Kari's range.

'Tch she got me' Sarran got up and tried to move her arm but wasn't able to. Then had a look of sudden fear on her face if it was only for a second. 'Damn… that sword must have some type of poison or chemical that numbs the muscles on contact.' Sarran thought as she knew she had to be more careful around Kari now.

"What the?" Asu said as he tried to punch Zach again and Zach had ducked the punch easily. "What the hell?" Asu said as his punches started to get faster and into a blinding speed of punches and even now kicks as Zach was dodging every last one like it was child's play.

"If your enemy cannot hit you…" Zack said as he flashed behind Asu and bitch slapped him into the wall. "…then they cannot win."

Flashback

"You are dismissed Rahul for the day." The man said as Rahul bowed and left. "Zach as I have trained you and your brother I notice that you have more potential than your brother who is more brawn than brain." The man said.

"Yea… he does seem to act that way sensei." Zach said.

"I am going to give you extra training aside from your brother but the training is fierce and won't be easy. Are you up for it." His sensei said.

"Yea, of course" Zach said to him.

"I will warn you though; once the training has begun you will not be allowed to quit half way." He said

"Alright" Zach said.

End flashback 

Zach looked at Asu who had got up and was really pissed.

"It seems I wasn't the only person holding back." Asu said as he ran at Zach again who dodged the punch that was sent at him. As Zach kept dodging the attacks that were sent his way he ended up tripping over a small bolder.

'Oh just my …' Zach thought as he was punched head first into the wall. 'Just had to happen to me…' Zach thought as he was hit with a flurry of attacks from Asu.

"Not my style to hit someone off guard but I guess I didn't have a choice." Asu said to himself as he was walking away.

"Never turn your back on the opponent" Zach said as he kicked Asu in the neck sending him stumbling face forward into the ground. 'Seems the only way I'm going to beat him is if I hit his vital points and I have to do it fast.' Zach thought as he saw his rock that was encased on his arm break away. Zach then pulled his 8 foot metal staff.

"Well if you're going to use weapons…" Asu said as he pulled out Knuckled blades.

Zach threw the staff at Asu which he deflected easily.

"Is that all you…?" Asu started to say as he saw Zach catch his staff and swung his blade at Asu. The shockwave that the blades made when impacted caused both of them to be forced back a few feet.

"Seems like your brother was getting in the way of the fight." Asu said as he came at Zack swinging the blades. "So are you a monk or something kid?" Asu said as he was continuing attack while parrying attacks that Zach threw at him.

"There is nothing for me to say to you. Talking only interferes with the battle." Zack said as his attacks started to get become faster and but the impact of the attacks became lighter.

'So he is speeding up his attacks. I guess he thinks one is going to land. What an over confident kid.' Asu thought as he was keeping up with Zack's attacks.

**To all the people who read this and take the time to write reviews… and to those who don't. As of after today I have been banned from the computer… Thanks to my sis. The bastard… anyway until further notice I don't know when I will be able to post chapter 11 so just wait for it. She got banned from it too so at least she can't get on as well ) so in the end it was a win/loss situation but I don't care… will just write the chapters on paper until I can get back on. Oh and yes I know this chapter is short but some chapters have been shorter… I will try to work on making them longer but this time I have a reason I only had 1 freaking hour to write this before I was banned. **


End file.
